CIA Love Story
by LavenderBooks
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both work for the CIA. They both have bad pasts with each other. But, when they are assigned a new quest together, they are forced to corporate with each other. What will happen if they start to fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1: A New Quest

**This is my first fanfic and I am so excited! I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Percy Jackson, although I wish I did. **

Annabeth's POV:

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I work for the CIA and I am very high in rank. I have total control over most people and I am very proud of that. Just recently, I have been assigned a new mission: To infiltrate Gaea's headquarters. Although this is a very exciting mission, I have been assigned the world's WORST partner. Here's what happened:

I was sitting in my office, minding my own business, when the speaker when on: "Annabeth Chase, please report to Mr. D's office!" I sighed. This was most likely another lame mission, where I go spy on "suspects" who are not really dangerous in any way. I picked myself up from my chair and waddled towards Mr. D's office.

"Hello, Mr. D, sir" I said as politely as I could as I entered his office. Mr. D gestured for me to come in as he sipped his diet coke.

"Annabeth, I have a new mission for you" Mr. D said calmly as I nodded for him to continue. "You are to infiltrate Gaea's headquarters and defeat her best worker, Kronos." I flinched at the name of him. Kronos was the guy who manipulated Luke into betraying me and my friend Thalia. When I was seven, I ran away from home. My father and step-mother were really unfriendly towards me. Through the years of yelling and arguments, I only learned one thing...they did not want me there. As a result, I did the one thing I could do, I ran away. That's where I met Luke and Thalia. Apparently, Luke and Thalia's parents were not as loving as regular parents should have been as well, so they ran away, like me. They promised me one thing I've always wanted, a family. That's where everything went bad. Luke went to find Kronos. At first, it was merely to make money. But as time progressed, Thalia and I discovered that all he wanted was revenge...and he left us. Thalia and I was sent to a foster home and that's when Chiron came. He brought us to the CIA. Everything went perfect until Thalia went missing on a mission...a mission to defeat Kronos. "Anyways, you have to go to Greece, where Gaea is planning the downfall on Olympus Inc., her next target. From the information we gathered, we discovered that Kronos will be leading the attack."

I nodded understanding my objective, "So basically all I have to do is go kill Kronos and make sure he does not destroy Olympus Inc.? "

Mr. D added," Yes, and you also have a partner"

"A WHAT?!" I screamed.

Mr. D's eyes flashed a purple flame, "Yes, his name is-"

Just then, the door slammed open. And there stood a boy, with raven black hair and a crooked, mischievous, and sarcastic grin. But what caught my attention the most was his eyes, they were sea green. They reminded me of a Californian beach with wondrous waves of green and blue crashing against the shore. He stared at my direction, and grey clouds formed over the ocean as our eyes met.

"Percy Jackson" I said with distaste as my face curled into a scowl.

"Hi, nice to see you too" Percy said sarcastically, obviously taking notice of my tone as Mr. D stood up from his chair.

"Well, you guys go get ready for your quest and get to know eachother." he said shooing us away. "Bye Peter, bye Annabelle!" he said as he slammed the door at our faces.

Percy and I went back to my office to discuss plans about our invasion. And that's where I am now, talking to Percy Jackson.

" I was thinking that we act as new recruits to their army and when Kronos is alone, we BAM! Chop his head off" Percy said as I rolled my eyes.

"You are as stupid as I remember, no wonder Thalia calls you Kelp Head." I retorted distastefully.

Percy's eyes clouded with regret, "Annabeth, you know I am sorry about Thalia"

I snorted. "Sorry? You should have stayed with Thalia when she got captured! Not run away!" The truth is that Percy was Thalia's partner for the quest. When she got captured, Percy ran all the way back to tell us the information he received, not even bothering to rescue her.

"The information was important, if I waited any longer, Kronos would've captured us both!"

"Well, if you would have went with her, you both could have created a plan to get out! What happened to never leave a man behind?"

"That's too big of a risk, Annabeth!"

I sighed, he was just like Luke, cold- hearted. Thalia was my closest friend, and now she's gone. I only have Piper, Hazel, and Juniper, now. But none of them had been the sisterly role as Thalia had been. I felt my eyes started to water._ Really, Annabeth? You did not cry at her memorial, but you cry now?_

"Annabeth..." Percy started to say as his hand started to reach up towards my shoulder, but I shook it off. I wanted nothing to do with Percy, but now we had to go on a mission together.

I wiped away my tears and said, "I'm okay, let's just make a plan and get this over with."

Percy nodded, "So that's a no on the chopping the head off thing?"

"YES THAT'S A NO" I shouted at his face. " I was thinking that we could act as new recruits. We can gather information about Gaea. Once we have Kronos' weak spot, we can call the CIA for backup. And when Kronos is least expecting it, we corner him, and kill him.

Percy smiled, "That sounds like a plan"

**That's the chpater! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! I would like to know what you guys think. Good? Bad? Please let me know. I want the constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission Begins

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. Although, I kinda hopped for more reviews. But that's okay! So here's the next chappie! **

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**Chapter Two: The Quest Begins **

I yawned as I finally scribbled down the last of the plans. "FINALLY!" I shouted as I ended my sentence with my period. Percy and I have been working in the office for hours. At one o'clock in the morning, we were finally done.

Percy smiled. "You should get some sleep, considering you were the one who did most of the planning." He walked towards the exit of my office and I followed suit.

"I guess you're right." I said as I yawned.

Percy laughed. "come on, lets go to our cabins." I nodded and headed towards the Athena cabin. Each agent is assigned a cabin to sleep in. Each cabing has a room made for each agent, although it is a very small room. Each cabin is also named after an ancient greek god. I was assigned to the Athena cabin and Percy was assigned to the Poseidon cabin.

At a crossroad, Percy and I bid our goodbyes and headed in different directions. After about five minutes of walking, I finally ended up in front of a big building with and owl that was imprinted on the door. From the outside and the inside it looked like a library.

When I went inside, I saw Malcolm sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey Malcolm, " I said as I approached him.

"Hey, Annie" he replied not bothering to look up from his book.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked him, curious.

"Reading" He replied tersely as I nodded understanding. The Athena cabin was known for its wits. I started to walk towards the stairs but Malcolm closed his book and called me to stop. "Annie, I heard that you were going on a dangerous quest" he said very seriously.

I nodded. "Yeah, news travels fast"

"Annie, I'm serious, Kronos is very dangerous, I would not forgive myself if anything bad happens to you"

"Malcolm, I would be fine, trust me."

"I know, but be careful, okay?" Malcolm said with a worried expression. That's Malcolm for you. He is like my over protective brother, and I love him for that. "Now, go take a shower and have a good night's sleep."

I smiled. "Yes, Malcolm. Good Night" I hurried up stairs and to the shower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**! My alarm clock rang, waking me up from my dream. I yawned as my eyes fluttered open. It was exactly 7:30. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth, and all that jazz. By the time I stepped out of my cabin, it was 7:45. I weaved my way through crowds of people as I approached the mess hall.

I ate slowly, anxious about the quest. I had butterflies in my stomach, it was a scary feeling, like walking to your death, or carrying your own death bed. It was nerve wracking. Just then, I felt something tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around only to see the ocean sea.

"Hey, Percy" I said as I slid over on the bench to make room for him to sit.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He said politely.

"Ummm...nervous" I said, my voice shaky, which was very unnatural for me.

"I am sure we will be fine, you have me" he said full of arrogance.

I coughed. "Yeah, right" I said sarcastically.

"I know, its true." He replied.

"ever heard of sarcasm."

"of course"

"Well that you're bad at detecting it!" I screamed. We were too busy bickering that we did not notice Mr. D walk up behind us.

"ANNABELLE! PETER! " He screamed at us. " Are you two ready for your quest, or would you rather sit here and flirt with eachother?" Percy and my face turned tomato red.

"We weren't flirting...sir" I managed to say.

"Hmph, right, and I don't like diet coke." I opened my mouth to retort but he said, " Now, you two report to Chiron, to receive your gadgets and go to Argus so he can take you to the airport."

Percy and I nodded and hurried towards our trainer and weapons specialist, Chiron. Our quest was officially beginning.

**So you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review! **

**~LavenderBooks **


	3. Chapter 3: Fighter

**Hey'all! Sorry, I haven't been updating, I went to Maryland and I had a great time. MY parents are home more often and school started again! Anyways, onwards with the story, I will try to write more. Also, I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, any suggestions. How about 'Fighting for My Love' or 'Broken Pieces'? Let me know!**

**Chapter Three: Fighter **

I started to walk, very slowly to Chiron's, with Percy at my trail. We weaved through crowds of agents and my breath quickened pace at each step. 'Why was I like this?' I was usually very calm before quests. I mean, I am known for my great "mission completes."

Before long, I stood in front of the big house. It was baby blue with white trims, a very …_interesting_ house. I climbed the three steps that led to the porch and knocked three times. Soon, a wrinkled old man in a wheelchair appeared. He had brown hair with white specks that flickered through.

"Hey, Chiron" said Percy as he climbed the three steps and stood next me.

Chiron smiled, "Hello Annabeth, Percy." Chiron wheeled his wheelchair backwards as he gestured for us to get in. He got shot in the Spinal Cord when he was out in a mission, which caused him to become paralyzed and to retire.

Percy and I stepped into the big house and followed Chiron to the back of it. Suddenly, Chiron stopped and caught me by surprise. Because Percy just had to walk ahead of me, I ran straight into his well-built…back.

"Oof!" I said as I slammed into his shoulder and fell backwards landing on my back.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Percy said, smirking as he offered a hand.

"No, I am not! "I shouted at him as I slapped his hand away and pushed myself up. "You stupid…Seaweed Brain! "

"Seaweed Brain, well aren't you a Wise Girl? " Percy smirked and I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

I opened my mouth to reply but Chiron cleared his throat. "Are you two done now" he said sternly, but I could still see the twinkle in his eyes….strange.

"Well anyways, because you are acting as new recruits, you are going to have minimum gadgets. I would say you would have to have a gun or at least a machine I suppose?" Chiron asked as I nodded. He then started to walk towards the back wall which was loaded with guns, grenades, and bombs.

"These?" Percy asked disgust evident as a tone. "But…they are so…old fashioned."

Chiron smiled as I grimaced. Then, he pulled one of the hand guns and the wall flipped, revealing and entirely new shelf of the latest technology.

My mouth opened in shock. Not because of awe, but because of how cliché this was. Really? Hidden walls? That's like in every spy movie.

Chiron reached over and grabbed a tablet looking device and handed it to me. "This is called Daedalus' Laptop. It can change into any device, a phone, laptop, etc. and can scan different object to analyze. The Daedalus' Laptop also contains every single recorded data there is in the world. It also has wifi everywhere you go." He said the last part with a wink. Then, he turned to Percy as he took a pen off the shelf. "This is called Riptide, once it is uncapped, it can turn into a sword, made out of the finest Celestial Bronze. However, you can change its setting by turning the cap and it will change into a different weapon. If you put the cap back on, it will turn back into a pen. Also, if you lose it, it will return in your pocket." Chiron then picked a baseball cap off the shelf and handed it to me. "Put it on, and you will turn invisible." He also threw me a dagger. "It is made out of Celestial Bronze." Again, he turned to Percy and handed him a wristwatch. "Use this for defense, when you press the number 12, it will turn into a bullet proof vest, shield, etc. Also, when you toss it in the air, it will morph into a rainbow. Then, throw a coin into the rainbow and say 'oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering,' then say your location and the person you want to see. These are all the gadgets I can give you, and now off you go!" Chiron ushered the two of us outside.

"I am going to my cabin and pack" I said once we were approaching the cabins.

"you sure you don't want me to come with you? I know you can't get enough of me." Percy grinned as rolled my eyes. Seriously, did this guy have a on again off again switch? One minute he is cool, calm and collected, the next, he's a playboy!

"No I don't want you coming; now off you go!" I shouted at him, clearly annoyed. What is wrong with this kid?

Percy grinned. "Okay, but-"

I cut him off" Just go!" Percy grinned like the Cheshire cat and hobbled off towards his cabin. I sighed and followed suit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I finished packing in about thirty minutes. I picked up my dark blue book bag and threw everything that was useful inside. I packed five bottles of water and six packs of emergency CIA food.

I walked towards a pine tree on the exterior of the camp site and waited for Argus and Percy to come. As I waited, I ran my hand over the bark of the tree. When I was little, Thalia climbed this pine tree, and was stuck on the top. After the little, hilarious, incident, Thalia and I called this "Thalia's Pine Tree." It made me sick by just thinking of it. I miss Thalia's support, punk rock clothes, and her electrifying blue eyes. And, it was ALL because of Percy that she was missing, and that's why I can't forgive him, he took away my best friend, plus…he's an arrogant jerk.

As if on cue, Percy approached, and tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"What?" I said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh…, fine, you don't want me here," Percy smirked as he feigned hurt.

"Yes, I don't want you here." I retorted, grinning.

Percy frowned, "Well, anyways, Argus is here, he says we should go now."

I nodded as I started to walk towards a van parked just down the hill. But, as I did so, I couldn't help but turn around, and stare at Thalia's Tree. I silently vowed that I would be back, that I would not perish, and survive this mission…because I'm a fighter…a warrior, and nothing is going to bring me down. The fire burned in my eyes as I turned away and down the hill…_**I'm a fighter.**_


	4. Chapter 4: It All Begins Now

**Hey, I know I haven't been updating, sorry. But, in my defense, you guys did not review! So, do you want the next chapter? If so, then review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan **

Chapter Four: It All Begins Now

Argus dropped Percy and I off a block away from a base the agents discovered when Luke left. We followed him and found the base. Anyways, Percy and I walked slowly to the base, an awkward silence bubbling its way up.

"So…?" Percy started. I mentally face palmed.

"You know, you don't always have to have a conversation, right?" I sighed, needless to say, I actually liked the silence. I still hate him after all.

"Oh, right"

I sighed again, this guy is such a…

"Seaweed Brain"

"What?" he asked obviously confused.

"You are very stupid, so I will call you Seaweed Brain. Your brain is so full of kelp that I doubt you even understanding half of the things I'm saying right now."

"Oh, well aren't you such a..a..Wise Girl"

"Why thank you" I retorted. "I thought these nicknames were supposed to be insulting."

"It is insulting!"

"You're calling me smart!"

"In my book, they are nicknames" I rolled my eyes.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Percy stopped dead in his tracks. It was so sudden, that I nearly bumped into him.

"Wha-"I started to say, but was stopped when I saw what was in front of me.

A boarded up store stood in front of me. It was a "Billy's Bait and Tackle Shop." That's odd, 'cause there isn't an ocean for miles. This must be the place.

Suddenly, a weird feeling started bubbling in my stomach- it was anxiety. I tugged on the hem of my shirt, which was part of my disguise, hopping the people inside would be fooled. I was wearing a black tank top (considering it was the middle of summer) I wore my book bag slung over my shoulder. Percy, on the other hand, wore a grey t-shirt, and army pants as well. My hair, was tied into a high pony tail, and I had blue contacts, I basically looked like a California girl. Percy had his brown eye contacts on.

Percy rang the doorbell, which was good because I was glued to the floor in awe. Just as Percy rang it, the door slammed open, which, I'm ashamed to say, frightened me a little bit.

A boy, around Percy and my age, stepped out. He had an eye patch over one of his eyes, and his mouth formed a permanent scowl. "Yes?" he said tersely.

Percy spoke for the both of us, "I am Peter Johnson and this is Amanda Carter" gesturing towards me and adding, "I believe we are your new recruits."

I batted my eyes at him in a flirtatious way, just like a dumb blond, and said, "Yes, I am the daughter of Atlas, and he sent me here along with Peter, son of Iapetus, the other titans." You see, the titans are a group of criminals and they send their children to work for Kronos, the major criminal. Atlas and Iapetus are some titans, although there are many more. Iapetus is actually good, he's working undercover, and Atlas was imprisoned, so I'm posing as one of the kids he had before he was captured.

"I see, then what is the code word?" Ethan sneered.

Percy shot a glance at me and I nodded. We both said, "There is none." Ethan scowled again and stepped aside, letting me enter.

Ethan led us to the back of the shop. There was nothing peculiar about the inside though, it actually looked like an old and abandoned bait shop…and smelled like one, too…yuck.

Although it didn't seem like anything worth mentioning, there was actually a hidden passageway in the back. It was obscured, so it was basically unnoticeable. Ethan pulled on a thin strip of string hanging there and a trap door revealed itself. We had to climb down the ladder in order to actually get in.

Once we got in, Ethan quickly took us to their "leader." Could this person possibly be Kronos. If he is, then, I want to kick his butt.

Ethan suddenly stopped, and since I was walking behind Percy, I bumped into him again. I peered over his shoulder and saw the one person that made my fists clench.

"Luke," Ethan said nonchalantly. "These are the new recruits"

"Ahh, yes" Luke slurred. Who knew he was this high in rank, woah, I did not know he was the "leader."

"Hello, I'm Peter Johnson" Percy said confidently. He stepped aside, allowing me to be seen.

" And I'm Amanda Carter," Luke's eyes lingered on me more that I would've liked. Maybe he recognized me!

Luke nodded. "Okay, you book bags will be allowed to be kept with you, however, Ethan will check, their contents." Ethan obeyed by basically yanking it off Percy and me.

He quickly skimmed through the contents as my heart pounded. What if our weapons are detected?

Ethan nodded at Luke. My heart rate slowed down.

"You guys will get your DNAs checked to make sure you are related to the Titans, so" Luke plucked a piece of hair off my head as well as Percy's," this will be needed."

He gestured Ethan to take us to what I am guessing are our rooms. Ethan led the way through the unfamiliar halls and finally stopped at one room that was labeled: AP63.

"Are we going to be sharing rooms?" I asked, not really wanting to be with Percy and yet do not want be alone.

"You guys have been chosen as partners which means, yes you will be sharing the same room"

I saw Percy smirk at me from the corner of my eye, ugh.

"I will leave you guys to unpack, if you have any questions, don't feel free to bother me," Ethan scowled and left us.

Inside the room, there were two beds. I sat down on one of them, and they were as hard as rocks, the mattress wasn't even a mattress. The sheets were very light and had a dark grey color. There was a room in the left corner, which I was hoping would be a bathroom. On the right corner, there was a closet, with new uniforms, some for me (which were oddly my exact size) and some for Percy. There was a dim light hanging from the ceiling and the walls were painted grey, as well as the tiled floors.

"Which bed do you want" Percy asked, breaking the cool silence.

I gestured towards the one I sat on. He nodded.

"Ok, fine by me," he said as he lay down on the bed, with me following suit. In my defense, I was mentally exhausted. How would you feel if you were going undercover and had plenty chances of getting killed? I pulled the sheets on top of me and fell as the comforting darkness overcame me. This was once interrupted as a nightmare started to form.

_I was running away from something. My legs and muscles hurt from running this long. I don't know what I was running away from, but I knew it must not be good. Just then a loud voice rang through the dark and empty halls. _

"_Annie! Where, oh, where are you? Don't run, you know I am going to get you, right?" Luke's shrill voice slurred as it echoed. There was a room around the corner, and my subconscious told me to go in, and I did. _

_Inside, there was Thalia, tied up on a chair, and looked severely injured. I ran towards her and tried to free her from her bonds. The ropes around her did not budge. Just then, the room slammed open and there stood Luke, his hair as slick as ever, and his scar crooked as he grinned evilly. _

"_Annabeth, Thalia! Perfect, you're just in time! Time to get tortured!" Luke took out a whip thingy and prepared to strike at Thalia, who was unconscious. Not wanting to see my best friend hurt any more than she already is, I jumped in front of her and the whip struck my body, leaving me screaming on the floor in pain. When I thought Luke would lash out on me again, a mysterious figure came and save me. He punched Luke in the face and round house kicked him until he fell on the floor, groaning in pain. He approached me, his raven hair shaving his eyes. He hovered over my body. _

"_Annabeth" he shook my body and as he did so, his hair fell out of the way, and I was about to look up at his eyes-_

I woke up with a start and saw Percy hovering over me. "Annabeth" he said. "Are you okay, you've been twisting and turning while you were asleep, did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded still feeling numb from the dream. Who was that figure, he looked strangely familiar.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back for some odd reason, being in his embrace felt oddly comforting. I looked up to his face; his eyes were lined with worry.

"I'm fine, Percy, thanks for worrying, what time is it?" I asked him.

Percy grinned. "Late."

I rolled my eyes, feeling like myself again," Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's scope out the area, and see if we find anything important." Percy nodded, agreeing as he got up and stretched his arms. I followed suit.

Once, Percy and I gathered up all the materials we might need (which was everything in our book bags) we quietly tip-toed out of the room and walked around the halls. My guess was that it was around 2 am in the morning, so most of the recruits were asleep.

Percy and I did not find anything weird until we heard voices coming from a room labeled LEADER'S OFFICE, which I am guessing is Luke's room. Luke's whisper-yelling could be heard from where Percy and I were standing which was right outside of the door.

"Kronos specifically ordered us to kill off Olympic Airlines!" Ethan said.

"Well, yes, but now he wants the big three gone, along with the other Olympians. We need to focus on getting rid of Poseidon Sea Corps, Olympic Airlines, and Hades Underground Travel" Luke hissed. I felt Percy tensed beside me that would make sense, Poseidon is his father.

"I know, but what does this have to do with that Thalia girl?" Ethan said.

"You idiot, that girl could be used to get to Olympic Airlines!"

"But, wouldn't Athena think of something, she is the strategist!

"I know, you nitwit, that's why we need to get Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena"

"Ohhhh" Ethan said. My breath hitched by the mention of my name, I saw Percy's breath hitch as well. I looked at him with wide eyes.

'_what are we going to do'_ I mouthed at Percy?

'_I don't know'_ he replied honestly.

' _We should go before they discover we are_ here' I mouthed again.

He nodded, but I noticed something was weird. Luke and Ethan stopped talking, which was very unlikely. My eyes grew wide as realization hit me. They must know we are here. I looked over to Percy and saw that he realized, too.

Without hesitation, Percy and I made a run for, it. There were no corners anyway so we could not jump out of the line of eyesight. This was horrible. What are we going to do? Percy and I kept running, but it was too late, the door slammed open.

**Ohhh, cliffie! You're welcome. However, you guys would have to review in order to find out what happens next. I want at least ten reviews, or I won't update. I hate it when authors do this, but come on, please? I also want to make a new fanfic, Percabeth of course. I was thinking something like this: **

_Annabeth is a geek, with hidden musical talent. She has no friends besides her little group of friends. But she is hiding, hiding a secret no one else knows. Percy is 'the popular guy,' he is a total jerk and a bully. When the pair is assigned a project to do together, will Percy discover Annabeth's secrets? Will their relationship worsen, or will sparks fly? _

**It's not up yet, you guys have to REVIEW to read it! **

**With love,**

**LavenderBooks **


End file.
